


Between You And Me

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s Era, Aftermath of Violence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reason why Amethyst reforms in record time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was cooked up while listening to a combination of i ran so far away by the seagulls and how's it going to be by third eye blind (mostly the latter) hence the title  
> i've been in such a gamethyst mood lately idk whats up

Angels don't hold a candle to the body in her hands.

Amethyst is no saint by any means, but she certainly holds a rather holy air about her as she tumbles from grace and into Garnet's strong hold, watching her with dark, daring eyes as short bangs fall around her face.

“What's wrong?” she asks, voice oddly silky, her face dark with breathlessness (how can that be when gems have no need to intake air into their lungs? If they even have lungs at all? Garnet has no idea, and honestly, she's never felt it necessary to pry into why Amethyst prefers to eat and sleep and breathe like the humans surrounding them).

“You didn't have to do that,” Garnet tells her, urgency worming into her voice. She needs to be strong, she can't let Amethyst down. “You should think of your own welfare.”

The mission had been a tough one, and the corrupted gem had been smart. Amethyst had very recklessly thrown herself in the way of a sharpened swipe that had disembowelled her in one swing, poofing her nearly instantly, and Garnet had been holed up in the temple clutching onto her gem ever since, hoping the warmth from her own gems would prompt Amethyst to emerge unscathed.

(She knew it was irrational; after all, Amethyst's gem had been unharmed even though her physical form had been poofed in one of the more grotesque and painful of ways. Still, the very nature of that incident had left Garnet with a gnawing fear for her little scamp, and she had been determined to coddle her gem until she reformed once more.)

“If I didn't jump in the way it would've gotten you. Nobody wins,” Amethyst points out. Garnet cradled Amethyst's new form in her arms, holding her close.

“That's not the point! If I became damaged I would have just unfused, so why risk yourself instead?”

For the first time, she knows how Rose felt when Pearl would throw herself in front of enemy attacks on a constant basis. There's this powerless there, this blame, and how she hates it.

“Because more than anything else, you _really_ hate unfusing?” Amethyst's voice trails off into a question, as if she's unsure as to why Garnet is so upset. Frankly, Garnet finds it perturbing that her reaction to being forcefully unfused by corrupted gems is more frightening to Amethyst than the idea of herself coming to physical harm.

“I hate seeing you poof even more, Amethyst.”

At that, Amethyst's cheeks darken once more, and she shifts in Garnet's grip.

“I just did what I thought I should. I've heard the stories about what Pearl did for Rose back in the war. Was that... wrong?”

“Yes,” Garnet says simply, hugging Amethyst as tightly as she can without causing harm. “I never want you to put my life over yours, Amethyst. Never.”

It's hypocritical, she knows, especially when taking into consideration that Ruby and Sapphire would sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat to save each other, but as Garnet she never wishes this upon anybody. It's just unfortunate that Amethyst feels she needs to protect Garnet when it should always, _always_ be the other way around.

“Sorry,” Amethyst mumbles, and Garnet kisses her chastely.

“It's not your fault. You didn't know,” Garnet says simply as Amethysts melts into her.

Garnet always urges Amethyst to take her time reforming (which, of course, she pays no heed to), but it's moments like this she's grateful there is a form to hold tightly and kiss and comfort. She misses Amethyst when she's not around.

Maybe that's the reason Amethyst chooses to reform as quickly as she does. If it's not, Garnet really can't figure out what it all means, but what matters is that Amethyst is okay.

She hugs the soft purple gem close to her, ghosting the gemstone with one finger, and smiles as Amethyst's body shivers against her.

As long as she's okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos n comments for more cute garnet on amethyst action


End file.
